Loopy
Loopy is a minor character from the Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode, "Loopy, Go Home". Role in the episode Loopy is first seen as a wolf cub being rescued by his mother from a hunter, who illegally steals animals in King Gregor's lands and sells them to traveling shows, until she gets caught in one of the hunter's net traps. Loopy manages to escape the hunter before he can net him as well and ends up inside Cubbi's sack instead. Loopy takes a sudden liking to the Gummi bear, but when Cubbi shows him to Gruffi and Tummi, Gruffi objects to the idea of keeping a wild animal for a pet, and that he will never learn to take care of himself if not left all alone, despite Tummi taking a liking to the cub whom he mistakes for a puppy at first, and much to Cubbi's dismay. When Tummi and Cubbi try to bring the cub back to the forest, on their way, they find the hunter, who was after Loopy, pulling a cage wagon with Loopy's mother inside. Loopy tries to catch up but it's too late. Tummi and Cubbi overhear from King Gregor's knights and Cavin that they are looking for the same hunter as well to bring him to justice for his illegal deeds involving animals. Realizing that Loopy is now without a mother to take care of him, Cubbi decides to adopt him as his pet wolf; even Tummi somewhat agrees to that idea as long as they can keep it a secret from Gruffi. Later at night, Cubbi feeds Loopy some leftovers from dinner and gives him a "bed" for him to sleep in, but Loopy decides to sleep in Cubbi's bed instead. Cubbi is okay with the idea for one night only, and Loopy licks him affectionately. Seeing as to how the cub is so "loopy," he decides to name him Loopy. As the days pass and Loopy grows bigger, Cubbi asks Zummi if he can have a pet when Loopy was found in the library, and Sunni when Loopy was found in her room closet while playfully ripping up one of her dresses, to which they agree too. Finally, Loopy is seen as a full-grown adult wolf having fun jumping like a Gummi bear with Cubbi and Tummi bouncing along. One night, Grammi catches Cubbi and Loopy taking some food from the kitchen for Loopy to eat. At first, Grammi decides that he should go until she changes her mind when she sees that Loopy is a sweet wolf with a great taste for her broccoli muffins and Gruffi's silly idea about "Cubbi not being old enough to keep him." One day, while Gruffi is busy cleaning a river aquarium, Cubbi is having some fun riding on Loopy's back in the forest (with the hunter from the beginning following Loopy's tracks) until they unintentionally jump over a bush and into the river aquarium where they are discovered by Gruffi. Gruffi tries to shoo the wolf away with a stick, thinking he's trying to harm Cubbi when pulling him out of the river, but Cubbi assures him that Loopy's his friend and well-tamed. Gruffi suddenly realizes that Cubbi did keep the wolf cub after all and decides that Loopy, being a wild animal, must leave at once and try to learn to take care of himself, despite the other Gummi bears' objections and ways of convincing him otherwise. Cubbi decides that if Loopy must go, then he must go as well, otherwise Gruffi goes. After Cubbi runs away with Loopy, the Gummi bears (except Gruffi) try to find him but go the wrong way, so Gruffi decides to take matters into his own hands. Later, Cubbi is seen teaching Loopy on how to scare and drive enemies off if he ever wants Loopy to survive and take care of himself in the wild, only to have Loopy lick him instead. Gruffi finally finds Cubbi with Loopy and decides to sneak on him and scold at him, but after noticing what Cubbi is actually trying to do to Loopy and hearing him about Gruffi being right, he changes his mind and decides to apologize to Cubbi when he returns home. However, as Gruffi is headed for home, he is captured in a net trap by the same hunter who caught Loopy's mother. Seeing as to how the bear can talk, the hunter decides to take him away and make a fortune out of him. After hearing Gruffi calling for help, Cubbi decides to help him. Loopy is too scared, however, so it's up to Cubbi to save him with Gummiberry Juice, but Cubbi also gets caught in the process. Seeing that Gruffi and Cubbi are caught and hearing Cubbi calling for Loopy's help, Loopy finally overcomes his fear, develops real animal instincts, jumps like a Gummi bear onto the hunter, and saves them while growling and jumping on the hunter. When Gruffi, Cubbi, and Loopy hear sounds headed their way, they decide to hide while leaving the hunter to finally get arrested by the knights who have been after him since the beginning. When the hunter mentions Gummi bears, Cavin and the knights object to the idea and arrest him. Later, Loopy unites with another wolf pack and finds love in a female wolf member. Gruffi admits he was wrong for his earlier idea about Loopy and allows Cubbi to keep him. Cubbi thanks him but states that it's too late and says good-bye to Loopy and tells him that the wolf pack is where he truly belongs. Loopy licks him good-bye and runs off with the pack and his new love interest. Gruffi tells Cubbi that what he did was a very grown-up thing to do and that he's very proud of him. Cubbi then states that "maybe he should've gotten a goldfish after all" as the two walk back home. Gallery For more images, click here. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears characters Category:Wolves Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Orphans Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Silent characters Category:Pets